


报复

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimDami
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 参考了蝙蝠侠与其子，n52蝙蝠侠，哥谭大门，婚礼之路等漫画情节
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	报复

有一天之中提姆感觉不正常，他是人类，大脑出现了什么问题他不清楚，剖脑有些小题大做，他只是觉得看谁都不顺眼。

但他是提姆西德雷克，一个红罗宾，可以人模狗样，必须要彬彬有礼，所以他压抑着怒气不对任何人发脾气，可是他发现这个任何人不包括达米安。

这个死小孩，他这样想，为自己的恶毒惊讶，他跟他的最小兄弟已经和解很久，这是他的对对方试好而开始，他帮他整理衣领，跟他一起互相扶持的出双人任务，表面上看起来已经是家族里的友好关系。

但实际上他对达米安的恼怒也不多，对方的年龄摆在这里，如此无知，因为无知而态度愚蠢，既愚蠢又爱耍小阴招，那么这就是懦弱，他不能对一个蠢小孩摆出太多的在乎，这会很掉价。

所以他光明正大的走过去，那个小罗宾对他没有什么表示，这就是来自阿尔古的目中无人，提姆的回敬是揍了达米安一拳，对方矮小的身高自然而然的倒在地上。

达米安露出不可置信的样子，他的嘴角还有点血。

“我恨你。”

提姆西觉得很解气，以牙还牙，以眼还眼，当初达米安差点杀了他，那么现在他只是揍他一拳罢了。

于是，年长者就这样平静而无情绪的看着他，达米安表现得很生气，他站起来，想要打架，但是却不知道为什么压抑自己的愤怒。

“你怎么了。”

达米安问，他顶着一个肿肿的脸，看起来有些滑稽。

“我爱你。”

提姆西又说，语无伦次。他这样的语言混乱了达米安，这名男孩十分可怜，小小十三岁的年龄还是个童男，没有恋爱过，又没有被父母宠爱过，怎么会知道爱的含义。

提姆西拥有不止一个女友，也知道怎么做，他蹲下来，伸手过去抚摸对方受伤的脸庞，达米安好似觉得自己是个侦探，正在用他那双邪恶的绿色眼睛防备的看着他，仿佛光靠这样就能找到红罗宾不正常的证据。

但这是没有证据，又不符合常理的。这或许是提姆第一次抚摸比他小这么多的肉，达米安的脸庞很热，他把手指伸进去，撬开那个疼痛的嘴，嘴角跟牙齿明显因为擦伤渗透血液，达米安变得一副困惑的样子，他被这样猥亵，提姆觉得他还能更加过分。

亲吻，他凑上去，双手压迫对方的小头颅，舌头故意触碰伤口的地方，恶魔的血原来是这样的味道吗。

达米安有在挣扎，他不算很有力气，首先，他有那么一瞬间看起来想重创这个猥亵他的家伙，接着，他没有被撬开牙齿，没有，提姆的舌头无法伸进来，达米安觉得自己竟然会因为妥协这种程度而感觉悲哀，他不知道对方在发什么神经，那双小绿手又去掐德雷克，对方窒息的样子更加的意乱情迷，红罗宾半眯着眼睛变换手势，他掐住达米安的手比达米安更加有力——罗宾在那一瞬被扼住喉咙，他的整个大脑都在发烧，无意识的张开嘴想要讨点空气，于是提姆西伸了进去，他很有分寸，在达米安过度窒息之前放开了他，现在达米安比他跪得还要低了，那个小孩趴在地上在呕吐跟喘气之间轮流变换，忙得要死。

这好像是在调情，提姆感觉大脑那点愤怒态度转变了，憎恨一个敌人跟爱上一个敌人如此简单，因为达米安是他的弟弟，对方的面容如同他的父母那样好看，样貌跟对他妥协的狼狈模样，还有道德分界线的年龄，这是很多很多的因素，他觉得他比亨伯特还要更加恶心，对方尚且真的迷恋洛丽塔，而他只是津津有味的看着达米安对他跪下。

因为这是公众场合，所以事情不能再更加恶劣，有一些人要来这个地方索要治疗，这里是正义联盟的某个公开的工作室，他看认识或者不认识的人，达米安的朋友，或者他的朋友，这些不公开面貌的人来到这里，不知道发生了什么，所以在指指点点。

“不用慌张，我们只是在恋爱。”

红罗宾光明磊落的站起来，他的雄辩术很厉害，他告诉那些英雄们他要跟他那个没有血缘的兄弟恋爱，因为他们已经无法再成为兄弟。这是很悲惨的结局，因为他们都在为蝙蝠侠工作，这种高压又危险的生活总需要一个发泄口，所以他们能成就办公室恋情。

红罗宾把那些人从工作室聊到休息的地方，没有人去管那个趴在地上恍若死狗的小孩，提姆西觉得正义联盟的财大气粗很方便，他能直接办一个恋爱烦恼派对，而不用跳过什么给一个个麻烦的家伙送邀请函的程序，他在说达米安的坏话，这点大家都很认同。

有个小罗宾在派对快要结束的时候才很努力的过来，他看着很艰难，提姆想，达米安这种小年纪还能会做什么呢，大吵大闹的骂人？或者当场跟他打架？没有人能很好的处理这样诡异的发展，这是提姆要的效果，他让达米安很难堪了，对方甚至没有什么方法能够解决。

他们在后续里经历了很多成年人的聊天，那些正义的家伙们都要守护最后微不足道的那点伦理道德，仿佛他们完成了世界和平的壮举，又或者没有打伤一个无辜人。

意外的是，达米安努力的保持了表面上的平静，他在强迫自己去靠近德雷克，询问很没意义的为什么，不过他只是得到一些猥亵，提姆说，因为我喜欢你，因为我爱你，为什么我们在初次相遇的时间里发生了你死我活的事情呢，而我们竟然还要在一起做这样虚伪的兄弟身份吗？

他在这种狂热情绪里摸了达米安的大脑，那个惹人厌烦的头发，亲吻了对方的绿眼睛，嘴唇触碰眼球，更加过分的把手伸进去衣服里，他在看达米安的忍受程度，他真的低估对方了。

“我知道了！我知道了！”

在已经什么都很无谓的时间段，大部分人都放弃他们的时候了，达米安却在这种时间里开始狂热。

“你在那一天里陷入了雷肖古的神级毒素了！怪不得如此不正常！”

罗宾竟然真的成为了侦探，这是一个解开谜底的过程：

“我研究了你的行为，你的血液，你留在我皮肤上恶心的唾液...德雷克！你只是生病了！”

达米安表现了符合他年龄的天真了，他竟然会觉得这样就能把之前的事情都摆脱了吗？

“所以呢，你觉得我会这样一直的病下去吗？你太小看我了。”

提姆回答，那已经是他微不足道的事情了，他什么都知道，在家庭里，他是最聪明的成员。

“我早就觉得你很蠢了，达米安，你在感情上的表达像个弱智，你觉得，我这段时间里做的促成你我的手段，你能摆脱掉我吗？”

他早就是胜利者了，因为他伸手过去抚摸达米安的脸庞之后，对方的肌肉紧绷，然后变得十分妥协。

他连他的肉体都搞定了。

end


End file.
